


The Line Between Ignorance and Knowledge

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Self-Destruction, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: "Ignorance was death, but a beautiful one, because knowledge was ever so cruel."OrLizzie's thoughts on Ciel's twin and the contract.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading!

 

She was donned in soft white, a angel doused in purity and innocence. Her bare feet were numb, frozen to the cold floor as she look wistfully out the window into the winter night.

Ignorance was death, but a beautiful one, because knowledge was ever so cruel.

She never had seen Ciel's twin to much, selfishly preferring her healthy fiancé over the sad eyed sickly brother. But she had met him and she was enamoured. His words held a bit of quiet intelligence, foreign to her ears compared to his brother's cheerful yell. They only had a exchanged words once in person, but he spoke to her in a soft frightfulness, like she was a dove ready to flitter away. Their conversation was one where she mostly listened to the thoughtful words leaving that tight smile as he bit down on his lip in habit. They sat inside the game room, speaking of the future and having a game of chess. He was quite beautiful, she noticed, as a rook moved gracefully across the board to take her knight.

 

She did not love him, that alone was left pure and untainted for her fiancé. The beloved boy was a light, a smile blinding and a touch always caring.

She did not love him,

but she could not deny she was enamoured.

 

Alas that never did never end up anywhere, for she forgot about him as the Phantomhive manor burst up in flames. All she could think of is where that precious smile went and if she would ever see it again.

With each passing week she grew more and more hopeless, painful tears burning away her eyes and squeezing her tiny little throat.

But then there was a miracle.

 She rushed ahead and encased her lovely ball of light, ignoring how he bit down on his lip in habit. She hugged him softly, afraid of she held on to tight he would shatter, but if she let go he would fly away to the heavens. She wasn't generally selfish, but she didn't want to share her light with God yet.

 

_Never had she supposed she would be sharing him with the devil instead._

 

But as she held the frail child she couldn't  ignore the difference in height, or stature, or the dead look in his eye that was still encased in intelligence.

 

And she knew.

Oh she knew.

Because knowledge was ever so cruel.

 

"Lizzie, I'm home."

 

But ignorance was death.

 

So her shattered heart chose neither. She chose to play the charade yet remain with the knowledge tucked away in the back of her mind.

Besides, she was genuinely happy his twin survived, he was an enigma she didn't want to lose quite yet, but her grieving was still stabbing.

 

She was enamoured,

but she did not love him.

 

So she began to truly lose herself to this little game, playing the chess board like she did with him that one time. Her grief slowly morphing the two together, mashing the two separate identities into one. 

 

_"I just want to see that smile again."_

_I just want to create a smile he never quite had._

 

Slowly melting away into insanity.

_"_ _I wanted to be cute for you to the end."_

_Did he ever care in the first place?_

 

Until she couldn't separate truth from the lies. She could have gone through life like this, on the line between ignorance and knowledge. Her love was slowly being shifted onto this boy, his figure becoming clearer through the illusion.

But once again this beautiful human's days were numbered.

_"Do you wish to save the beloved that worries you so? Listen close darling, follow me, your ignorance will be his death."_

_She followed the purple haired man to a room, coming face to face with shockingly lime green eyes and white long hair._

_"I care for this line of humans as much as you girl, I refuse to lose another, just follow as I say."_

 

She dueled with demon, both their beautiful mirages shattering along with glass windows. Everything was clearing away, nothing but harsh reality in sharp focus. She channeled her tears into the silver blade, yet she knew she was no match.

But this wasn't to beat this demon, it was to impress him.

He knocked her out, but she fought off the darkness long enough to whisper the words she knew his supernatural ears could hear.

 

"Form a contract with me."

 

She had toed the line long enough, now she had to choose a side.

 

She walked with her head held high into her destruction, hoping to meet her fiancé at the end of the pathway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to try this idea out for a while. Originally Killer Smile was supposed to explore this idea of Lizzie's love being destructive but instead morphed into something else, so here we are. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> *Any feedback is much appreciated, I use it to better myself so do not leave me in the dark!*


End file.
